peu m'importent les problèmes, si tu m'aimes
by Sultan Peppershaker
Summary: A story of Phil's devotion to get Keely to fall for him... a comedicromance.
1. j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde

**Guess who's back… back again… Sultan's back… tell a friend… okay, so I hope you all had non-torturous holidays… I know I did. Gotta few CD's, so that's boss… uh… anyway, I can't believe I didn't think of this idea for a story before, but… meh, what am I gonna do about it? Anyway… I'm sure that you're sick of me talking already, so I'll just get to the story now.

* * *

**

Phil meandered down the street, weaving in and out of the usual people ("Mary, give me the key!" a man shouted to a window in a building Phil was passing).

"Hey, man," a familiar voice called out to him, and he turned around.

"Hey, Seth. What's goin' on?"

"Nothing much… what about you?"

"I've made a command decision," Phil announced.

"What is it?"

"Before the end of the month, I'll make Keely fall for me."

Seth looked at Phil for a brief second before he burst into a fit of laughter. "That's a good one Phil, but I think you were going to say something?"

"Before the end of the month, I'll make Keely fall for me," Phil repeated.

"You're _serious_?" Seth asked. Phil nodded, and Seth started laughing even more. "We are talking about the same Keely, right? Keely Teslow?"

"Yes indeed," Phil replied.

"I'm looking forward to this…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the school, Keely and Tia were hanging up a banner, welcoming everybody back to school after the vacation.

"So Keely, there's a sale at Bocage tomorrow. I was thinking that you might want to go with me," Tia mentioned, as she tied the banner to the nail in the wall.

"Count me in," Keely said, steadying herself on the ladder. "Anything to get out of my house…"

Tia smirked at Keely, then, having heard loud screaming from the hall, looked down, and saw Pim running away from Candida and the Fashion Zombies.

"Please have mercy on me!" Pim shouted, skidding to a stop in front of Keely's ladder.

"You've taken it too far, Pim," Candida snarled. "And now you have to pay."

"NO!" Pim shouted, and turned and started to run…

* * *

"I'm just saying that you have no chance!" Seth said, walking down the hall.

"What do you mean I have no chance? What… why would you say that?"

"Because best friends make the worst couples. It's a fact of life."

"Well, I'll take my chances with Keely."

"Go ahead… I'm just saying that it's going to be hard if you want it. She's not just going to fall into your arms."

But when Pim had turned to run away from Candida, she'd ran smack into Keely's ladder. The ladder shook violently, and Keely fell right off…

…and landed right on top of Phil.

"Or… maybe not," Seth muttered, and walked down the hall.

"Are you okay?" Tia asked Keely.

"Yeah, yeah… luckily, Phil here broke my fall. Thanks Phil," she said.

"I'm fine, by the way," Phil muttered, slowly getting to his feet. "Don't help me up, or anything…"

Keely rolled her eyes, and helped him to his feet.

"Hey there, Princess," he said to her.

"Hey… I'll see you third period, okay? I have to hang this banner up…"

"Oh… okay. Sure thing."

"And we're still going to the mall after school today, right?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"Great. Looking forward to it," she said perkily, and turned down the hall to hang up the banner.

"Me too," Phil muttered under his breath, watching her walk away…

* * *

**So, apparently there's a saxophone player named Dave Koz… so I'm wondering why he hasn't started a band called 'Koz and Effect'… wouldn't that be great? I dunno… oh, right. Uh, review, and such. It probably won't be a really long story, but… I think you guys will like it as long as all goes as planned.**

**Questions, comments, reviews, complaints... just review and tell me.**


	2. je me ferais teindre en blond

**Listening to 'Midnight Confessions' by The GrassRoots… remember that song? Uh… oh, right.**

**AC- the title means "problems matter little to me if you love me"… so… yeah…**

**Anyway, as I said before, this story should knock your socks off… so whenever you read a chapter of this story, put some socks on, so that they can be knocked off.

* * *

**

"What was that earlier?" Tia asked Keely as they walked home together.

"What was what earlier?" Keely queried.

"With Phil… he called you princess…"

"He's called me that for a while… I think it's his thing now… maybe he's listening to too much TBS…"

"Maybe, but… I dunno. I guess…"

Keely sighed. "Just drop it…"

"I don't know, Keely… he might be making a move…"

"But didn't you tell him that Jake asked me out?"

"No, but you haven't accepted--"

"Yet… I still might… I just need time to mull it over…"

* * *

"Hey, man, I finally figured out your riddle…" Seth said to Phil.

Phil and Seth were always trying to stump each other… sort of a competition, one might say. Phil's riddle that he gave Seth was: "Think of words ending in 'gry'. Angry and hungry are two of them. There are only three words in 'the English language.' What is the third word? It's something everybody uses every day…"

"You think you got it, huh? Let's hear it…"

"It's 'language'… since that's the third word in the phrase 'the English language'…"

Phil nodded. "Good job, man… guess I didn't fool ya."

"Have you figured mine out?" Seth asked.

"Um… Let's see… he's all around, but when you say his name, he's gone…" Phil muttered, recalling the riddle. "Silence," he answered.

"One of these days, I'll get you, man…"

"I've got another one," Phil said. "Okay, so you're serving a ham dinner to Snow White's dwarves. They finish it and all want more. What do you give them now?"

Seth's expression remained blank. "I'll have to think about that one…"

"I thought so…" Phil returned to the paper on his clipboard.

"Hey, uh, what are you writing there?"

"Oh, nothing much…" Phil said, looking it over.

It actually was something much. It was a confessional note to Keely.

"_If you were in my eyes for a day_," the paper read, "_you would see the beauty that, full of joy, I find in your eyes, not knowing if it's magic or reality. If you were in my heart for a day, you might have an idea of what I feel when you hold me strongly to you, and heart to heart, we breathe together. Protagonist of your love, I don't know if it's magic or reality. If you were in my soul for a day, you would know what I feel that enchants me at that instant, together with you. And what I sense is love… only love_."

He frowned as he looked at his writing.

"Balderdash," he muttered, and prepared to chuck it out the window.

"Whoa, whoa… you're not going to use that?"

"No… you can, if you want."

"Sweet," Seth muttered, looking at the paper. "Thanks, man…"

"Sure…"

Phil stood up and got off the bus, and walked down the sidewalk. Oh, he knew he'd make his move soon, as the man on the sidewalk called for the key.

He just didn't realize he'd make it sooner than he'd expected.

He decided to go for a little drive that afternoon…

* * *

**Alrighty, clearly, still just opening the thing up… I still think the band "Koz and Effect" is a good idea, too… But… yeah, just give me more feedback. That's always fun.**


	3. j'irais décrocher la lune

**Ooh… okay, "Cryin'" by Aerosmith opens up my playlist… excellent song. Hm… yeah. Okay.

* * *

**

Phil slowly drove around, looking for nowhere in particular. He was wondering if he'd be able to find a place to clear his mind, so he could think up exactly what he was going to do to wow Keely.

_That might work… but where am I going to get a llama?_ he thought, shooting down one of his ideas.

The road started to slope downhill, and Phil eased on the brakes.

Only, the car didn't respond.

Well now Phil was getting scared. The brakes weren't responding. _I'll never get to tell her how I feel about her_, Phil thought, sure that imminent death was coming, as the road sloped even more.

He looked ahead and saw a mass of people. He unbuckled his seat belt, opened the door, and stood up, his body poking out the doorframe.

"Move! Move!" he shouted, waving his hand in a gesture to get the people to clear the path. "I have no brakes! Move!"

The crowd cheered and applauded as Phil's car rolled on by, much to his confusion. Some people even threw flower petals. He looked back in confusion, and saw some people were holding signs and banners.

He looked ahead again, and saw a mound in front of him, about fifty feet. He was confident the car was going to stop, as it didn't have enough momentum to speed over the hill.

But before he reached the mound, the car's front tires got caught in a small ditch, and he was thrown from the car into the mound, which turned out to be a bale of hay.

_So this is the rural part of Pickford, I suppose_, Phil supposed, standing up and brushing hay off of his sleeves.

He looked around, and saw a hummingbird flying about, floating in the air much in the same way that bricks do not. Somehow, the fragile, beautiful creature reminded him of Keely…

He chuckled to himself and turned to walk, but tripped over a rock, which sent him on a one-way trip to the ground.

"Uuuhhgghh…" he breathed, and slowly rolled onto his back to see a dark silhouette blocking the sun.

"Mister?" the shadow asked.

Phil sat up, and saw that the silhouette was that of the sister of one of his classmates. "Hey, there," he said.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I just tripped…"

"What are you doing here?"

Phil thought for a moment. "I'm meeting with a princess."

"Are you a prince?" the little girl asked.

"I certainly am," he said, and started walking back to his car, still facing her. "I'm meeting her soon…"

"When?"

"Now," he replied, and turned around---

awkwardly enough running into Keely herself, who was coming out of the house a few yards away.

"Well hey there, Princess," he said to her, flashing that quirky smile of his.

"What are you doing here?"

"Funny story, true story… the brakes on my car failed going down hill…"

"That's not funny," Keely said. "That's dangerous."

"Well what are you doing here?"

"I had to come to Adam's house," she said, gesturing to the house she'd exited.

"Oh… well I guess that makes sense…"

"You look… terrible," she muttered, brushing hay off of him, much to his pleasure.

"Thanks…"

"You thank me for saying that?"

"I thank you for telling the truth," he corrected.

Keely suggested that they go back inside, and Phil agreed, on account of the fact that he was thirsty.

* * *

**Okay… there will be a minor significance of Adam that I just decided just right this second… so yeah. Now Coldplay's "Fix You" is on...**


	4. j'irais voler la fortune

"**The Auld Triangle" by Dropkick Murphys is playing right now. Who here likes the Dropkick Murphys? Be sure to answer that in your review… I'm a curious SOB…

* * *

**

Phil brushed some more straw off of his fedora as they entered Adam's house.

"Hey, Keely," he said, "I thought you were leaving…"

"Well… I was going to," Keely explained, "but I ran into Phil… apparently, from what he told me, his brakes are shot…"

"Yeah…" Phil muttered. "Tow truck will get it out of the ditch…"

"And we didn't want to wait in the blistering summer sun…" Keely added.

"Alright then…"

Phil eyed a gray fedora resting on the table. When Adam was in the other room, he replaced his hat with the one on the table, and put the gray one on his head. Keely didn't notice this either, as she was busy dialing her home phone.

"Start talking," her sister Ashley said from the other end. Adam came back into the room, and noticed that Phil had taken his hat. He took his hat off of Phil's head, and switched it with the black one on the table.

"Hey, Ash, is Mom there?"

"Uh… not… physically…"

"Oh…kay… well… did you tell her that I'm goin' to the mall today?" Ashley started chuckling. "What? What happened?"

"Let's just say… you're going to make a very intimate connection with your room…"

"Wha--… Bu… I… What happened?"

"She heard about your failure in Chemistry and French…"

"So what, two bad grades constitute grounding? Besides, I'm pulling my French grade up--"

"From a 27 percent!"

"That was because I was absent on the day of a huge test- it wasn't my fault I got chicken pox!"

"It was your fault that Bonnie did…" Ashley pointed out, as Phil quickly switched the hats again.

"Hey… shut up."

"Well," Ashley said, and then in an eerie impression of their mom, added, "_you're not coming out of your room until your grades are up_…"

"Alright… okay, bye," Keely said, and hung up the phone. Adam returned the hats to their rightful spots, and looked out the window.

"Hey…" Keely muttered, "The tow truck's here, Phil…"

"Oh," Phil said, "good…" He waited until Adam faced away, took the gray hat, left his black one on the table, and ran out with a hurried 'goodbye.'

Adam saw the black hat on the table, and sighed in frustration.

* * *

"Man…" Keely muttered, walking into the house. "Can't believe I can't go…"

"Phil!" Ashley said in mock shock. "You can't be here- Keely's grounded!"

"I can't be here?" he asked.

"Pfft," Ashley muttered. "Ask if I give a flying…" (The rest of that sentence doesn't necessarily need to be written in a civilized story.)

"This sucks," Keely said, as she mounted the stairs, Phil right behind her.

"Well…" Phil muttered, as he shut the door to Keely's room behind him. "There is a way around this…"

"There is?" Keely asked excitedly, sitting on her bed.

"Yeah… just use the replicator…"

"Do it! Do it!"

Phil took the replicator out of his pocket, and zapped Keely once over. He then turned around and produced a KeelyClone.

"Okay… now we can go…" Phil said. "You," he added, pointing to the KeelyClone, "just sit here and think about how to improve your grades…" The KeelyClone nodded perkily, and began to look around the room.

Much to Phil and Keely's horror, the door swung open.

"Hey Kee-" Ashley started, but stopped. Keely on the left, Phil in the middle… Keely on the right… something was amiss here…

The KeelyClone turned around, but Phil covered her/its mouth before she/it could talk.

Ashley began to talk slowly. "I am going to leave the room… come back… and if things haven't changed, I am calling a psychologist…" She slowly, shakily turned around, and left the room.

Phil handed Keely the automatic gravitators and she lowered herself out the window. "I am _really_ good looking, aren't I?" the clone asked, looking at herself/itself in the mirror.

"Yeah," Phil replied, and walked out the room.

"Phil, am I crazy?" Ashley asked, grabbing him by the shoulders as he lowered the stairs.

"Um… no… I don't think so. Why?"

"So did you see the other Keely up there?"

"I think you've been inhaling something nasty," Phil said. "Or maybe some medicine is having a bad side-effect…"

Ashley sighed… she knew what she saw… but if Phil didn't see it… and he was right there… nobody was going to back up her story… they'd call her crazy.

No, she wasn't going to tell anyone about this…

* * *

**I think about everything about this story… I even decided to put the pronoun of the KeelyClone "she/it" instead of "it/she"…**


	5. je renierais ma patrie

**This chapter is coming with difficulties… but I'm forcing it out.**

**But first… ah, that can wait.

* * *

**

Phil and Keely hopped into Keely's car, and she started up the engine. "Did you… did you switch hats from earlier this afternoon?" she asked, noticing that he was wearing a gray one in place of the black one he had on before he yoinked Adam's…

"Huh? No… no I'm not…" he muttered.

Keely eyed him suspiciously but said no more…

* * *

So, after an hour or two of Phil watching Keely coming out of the changing room adorning different outfits, she decided on the ones that got the best reactions from Phil. He was shocked that she tried on so many different outfits and walked out of the store with three.

"Do you know how long I spent sitting in that chair?" he asked her as she smiled to herself happily.

"No," she muttered.

"97 minutes," he answered for her. "Why couldn't you get Tia to do this?"

"Because she had homework…"

"Since when is homework important to Tia?" Phil half-shouted.

Keely didn't have an answer for that… but he was complaining about getting to spend some time with her… and that made her think of another young man who wanted to spend time with her… she hadn't yet declined Jake's offer… what harm could a small experiment do?

* * *

The two arrived at the Teslow home, and Keely used the automatic gravitators to get into her room as Phil used the front door, saying a hurried 'hello' to Ashley, who was sitting at a coffee table, nearly buried by piles of what Phil saw to be drawings… the one she was working on was… well, honestly, a little disturbing to Phil… it showed a hand with somewhat long fingernails scratching a wall… a few of the fingernails had torn from the skin, stuck in the wall, and blood was pouring from beneath them.

Next to that picture, another _happy_ one, which showed an arm hanging out of the bathtub, carved into it were the words, "I'm sorry"…

But there were others, ones much less disturbing. One showed a picture of rotting fruit (it was in actuality a still life- she thought of the idea but had so much to do that the fruit was rotten by the time she got to drawing it). Another showed a blond girl resting her head on a brunette boy's shoulders, the two overlooking a sunset. Phil liked that one the best.

He got into the room, and prepared to obliterate the KeelyClone, when Bonnie entered the room.

"Hey Phil. Hey, Keely," she said, "Tia called a little while ago, said that she wants you to call her back, so I just figured I'd tell you that. Anyway, I'm not here. Hey Keely," she added to the KeelyClone, and walked out, perfectly normally.

When she exited the room, she looked back at the shut door, a look of confusion spreading across her face. But, then, figuring she was losing her mind, she dismissed the thought, and went downstairs, where Ashley was working on a new drawing (one depicting exactly what the two had both seen that day, but what they both knew couldn't be true).

"Anyway, Keely," Phil said after obliterating the KeelyClone, "I guess… see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah, sure," Keely nodded. Phil left the house, and Keely made a few phone calls…

* * *

**As I was saying earlier...**

**Okay, so how many of you saw _Stuck In The Meddle With You_? I thought it was great… I… never, uh, _not_iced Ashley Drane before that episode… wow! But… I'll let you relive your favorite moments if ya saw it, or wallow in self-pity if you didn't see it…**


	6. je renierais mes amis

**Hm… I don't have any possible way to put off writing this anymore… guess I'll get to it… blast. 'nother short chapter...**

**Ah… "Screaming At The Wailing Wall" by Flogging Molly… high quality song…

* * *

**

The next day at school, Keely, Tia, and Phil all stayed after the final bell- Tia and Keely because they needed to up their grades, Phil because he… well he felt like it. It's not that Phil needed a higher grade, if that's what you were thinking…

But Phil did have a higher reason for staying after. After all, Operation Keely-Haul was well underway…

Phil was cleaning out beakers in the science lab, where Tia and Keely had decided to stay after (coincidentally enough). He kept constant surveillance of them, whether it was from looking in the reflection of the glass he was cleaning, looking at them _through_ the glass, and occasionally looking at them through the reflection of the TV screen in the corner. He was careful never to make eye contact…

"I really hate this," Tia muttered, twirling her pencil between her fingers.

"How do you do that?" Keely asked, staring transfixed at the pencil. Tia rolled her eyes. Keely sighed. "I'd get more done in French class right now…" she muttered, looking at her notebook.

_Don't go there_, Phil thought… he couldn't really leave the classroom… _break one beaker and clean all the rest… _he thought. Yes… Phil Diffy had detention.

"But I don't _take_ French," Tia muttered. "You _have_ to stay with me…"

So Keely did, for the remaining twenty minutes they had left, and the most the two accomplished were a few mindless scribbles in their notebook, only one of which had any relevance to science at all (And this was only at first glance-- sure enough, the word "copper," which could easily be taken as an element off of the periodic table, was on the notebook, but it was being referred to as a shading of eyeshadow that Keely intended to buy.).

The final bell rang, and the three of them ran out of the classroom.

Much to Phil's surprise, Jake Hanlon walked up to Keely and they began talking.

_Hm… what do we have here?_ he thought. _He's offering to drive her home… but wait… she's accepting?_

"I'll pull up front," Jake said. "Blue sedan," he added.

Phil devised another plan on the spot, using the information he'd just received.

_Finally_, Keely thought, _maybe me and Jake can work something out…_

A blue sedan pulled up to the front of the building, and Keely walked out to it, holding her backpack over her head to block the rain.

"Thanks for doing this for me," she said, jumping into the car, without so much as a glance at him- she was too busy looking at any damage to her outfit. "My mom will flip if I'm not home soon- I'm grounded, you know… but I've been thinking about your offer, and I might take you up on it after I'm un-grounded…"

A brief silence…

"Hey there, Princess," a familiar voice said.

* * *

**Hm… well wouldn't that be an interesting oneshot…**

**Oh, I was just thinking aloud there… but I just got an interesting idea for a oneshot… you might see it after this story, unless I decide it's impossible.**

**And, uh… I'm not updating _too_ fast, am I? Because I only got 4 reviews for chapter 5... Just curious… maybe everybody was busy… I guess it was Friday, after all…**

**"Feelin' This" by blink-182... ah, good songs are playin on this today...**


	7. si tu me le demandais

"**El Tango de Roxanne" from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack is playing… well… not anymore… guess I should start writing… I need something to pump me up…**

**Ah… Europe's "The Final Countdown." This should get me going.

* * *

**

Keely's eyes widened as she realized that she wasn't in Jake's car at all. She looked over at Phil, who was smirking, satisfied with himself. "First you fall on me from the ladder," he said, "then we run into each other at Adam's house, and now you just hop into my car!"

Keely smiled. "Yeah… how about that?"

"If I didn't know better, Keely, I'd swear you're trying to tell me something…"

Keely smirked but remained silent. Then her expression grew worried. "Do you think you're going fast enough, Phil?"

"My dad said he fixed the brakes on this thing…"

"Your _dad_?" Keely shrieked. "Your _dad_? He doesn't know the brakes from the tires!"

"I should've realized that, too…" Phil muttered, as the car began to slow down. Phil pulled up to the curb as the car idled to a stop, as he didn't much want to become a traffic hazard.

As he didn't have an umbrella in the car, he offered Keely his jacket to protect her from the rain. _Typical Phil_, he thought. _The one day it rains, and I don't have an umbrella…_

"So," he said, "what were you talking to Jake about?"

"He was offering to drive me home… I was going to…"

"He's the one that asked you out?"

"Yeah… I was going to accept… I kinda like him…"

"Well you must not like him that much- you got into my car…" Keely smirked. "So… what does that mean? You like me?"

"Phil… I highly doubt you're the one with the key to my heart…"

Phil studied the cement, then perked up, smiling at Keely. She asked what was so funny, but he said nothing.

"Phil! This is so not funny!" she warned.

"Maybe I'll just have to ask for some help, then," Phil said, putting a finger to her lips. Then turning his head to the sky, he shouted, "Mary! Give me the key!" Keely's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as a key fell from the sky and into Phil's hands. "Key to your heart?" he asked, holding up the metal.

Keely looked at Phil, who was just smiling at her. He turned and started moseying down the sidewalk. Keely looked up at the sky, and then went to follow Phil.

"Phil," she whispered. "I… you… did…"

Phil shushed her. "Yes, Keely," he answered. Boy, did he know her well…

"But… I'm usually so good at seeing that…" she muttered.

"We all overlook things…" Phil replied.

"But… when will it happen?" Keely asked.

Phil sighed, looking around. Getting an idea, he again turned his head skyward. "Mary, send someone to tell us how long we must wait!" he shouted.

Seth was walking down the street, when he saw Phil standing in the distance. Remembering that he had figured out the answer to the question Phil had asked him on the bus, he made his way towards him.

"Seven seconds," Seth said, when he reached Phil, and Keely's jaw dropped.

Phil turned to Keely again, smiling, as Seth walked away. "There you have it, Princess," he said.

Keely was speechless. She tried to say something several times, but each time, nothing came out of her mouth, and she dropped her eyes. Until she realized that she had to get home.

"I have to go… but I don't want to take your jacket… you'll freeze…"

"I'm not worried about the jacket," Phil muttered. "But… my hat…" he trailed off, dropping his hands by his sides, looking at the brim.

"Maybe I can give this a try…" she muttered, and looked skyward. "Mary, send someone to give Phil a dry hat!"

Coincidentally enough, Adam happened to be walking by the two, covered by an umbrella. When he saw his hat resting upon Phil's head, he came up behind Phil, took the gray hat, and placed the black one on Phil's head.

Keely looked up, and then at Phil, who was now grinning profusely.

"Thanks, Keely," he said, winking.

Keely smiled, and then began to walk home. Phil watched her until she turned the corner, and was out of sight.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Ah… don't you love it when everything comes crashing into one spot? I do… Ah… Aly & AJ's "Never Far Behind…**

**Hahah… just got a great idea to end this story with.**


	8. je ferais n'importe quoi

**Okay… unfortunately, I can only think of two more chapters for this story… which is really bumming me out… ten chapters would've been perfect… Oh well… that's life for ya.

* * *

**

As Seth and Tia found humor in one of the most humorless situations imaginable, Keely met up with Phil at his locker-bar.

"Hey there, Princess," Phil said, smiling.

"Good morning, Prince," Keely said.

"That's, 'the boy currently known as Prince'," he corrected.

Keely nodded, giving Phil a strange look. "Just stop talking before you embarrass yourself."

"Anything for you, mademoiselle," Phil said, bowing deeply. Keely rolled her eyes.

"You two are bad enough alone," Tia said, coming up to the locker, "but you're _insufferable_ together."

"That's too bad," Phil muttered. "Better get used to it."

"You'll learn to tune them out eventually," Seth reassured Tia.

"We can hope…"

"Hey!" Keely said, trying to come up with a good comeback. She failed, however, and simply added, "Shut up!"

"They think _we're _insufferable together?" Phil asked Keely, nodding towards Seth and Tia. "You couldn't separate these two with a spatula."

"Wow, Phil… that was incredibly lame," Tia replied, and she walked down the hall. Predictably, Seth soon followed.

"Okay… guess we should start walking home, huh Keely?" She nodded.

It was a silent, but dry, walk home. The two would occasionally steal glances at each other, but… neither felt the need to talk. It was almost as if words weren't necessary.

They soon reached the Diffy house, and Phil fumbled for the key… which he seemed to have misplaced. Keely walked around the side of the house, looking at his backyard… almost wistfully.

"There it is," Phil said, finding the key on his key chain. He looked up at Keely, her green eyes sparkling.

He smiled at her, and opened the door. "Your castle, Princess," he said, and the two walked into the house…

* * *

**Yeah… so one more chapter… I know this one was incredibly short, but… hey, it's the denouement… plus I'm having some writer's block… but the next chapter will be longer… I really thought this chapter was going to be longer, but I'll try to make up with it with the next one…**


	9. que tu me le demandais

**Hm… final chapter, this one… told ya it'd be short, though…

* * *

**

"I'm home!" she shouted, putting her messenger bag at the foot of the stairs. She led him into the room where her mother was busily shifting the furniture.

"Hey, pumpkin," her mother said. She turned back to the table, but then snapped her head up, having seen a boy standing with her daughter. "Ann, who-"

"Oh, sorry," the 15-year-old brunette named Ann said. "This is Holden. I met him at school. He's _new_ here."

"Hello, Holden," the mother said, smiling at him.

"Hey, Mrs. Diffy," he returned.

"Is Dad home yet?" Ann asked. Her mother was about to answer, when Ann's father walked in the front door.

"Oh…" he mumbled, walking in, "I was at the clinic so long today… I had to deal with a year-old baby… and when I came out, that same baby I treated… he brought in a kid of his own who had the flu…"

"Dad's a diagnostician," Ann explained to Holden. "He has to work in the clinic sometimes…"

Ann's father looked at Holden. "And you are…"

"Holden Perry, Mr. Diffy," Holden responded.

"Mr. Diffy is my father. I'm Phil," Ann's dad responded.

"Okay, well… we'll be in my room doin' homework."

"For what class?" asked Phil.

"History. Nothing you'd know about," Ann said. Phil and Keely smiled at each other, as Holden followed Ann upstairs.

"Did you see _that_?" Keely asked.

"What?"

"They're getting along so well already… even though they just met… isn't that sweet?"

"They just met?" Phil asked, surprised. "I thought I'd just never seen him with her before… where's our other little Princess?" he queried, taking a seat on the couch.

"She's over at Seth and Tia's place," Keely replied.

"Boy… that Holden is so well-mannered… does that remind you of someone when they were younger?"

"The well-mannered-ness? No…"

"Ouch," he said, putting a hand to his chest. She shook her head. "So… how was _your_ day?"

"Good," Keely replied, taking a seat next to him. "Not nearly as long as your day…"

"I swear to you, these patients are killing me…" Phil said, resting his head on her lap. "Can a person actually die from overexposure to annoying people?"

"Poor Phil," Keely muttered, looking down at him.

"Poor Phil…" he muttered.

"Is there nothing Mrs. Phil Diffy can do for him?" Keely asked, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Hey, I like the sound of that-- 'Phil Diffy'…" he said, stifling a yawn.

"You're making me sleepy, Phil…" she muttered. Phil raised his eyebrows, and let her lie down next to him… it wasn't a small couch…

Later, Ann came down the stairs and shouted, "I'm going to walk Holden home!"

Phil fell off the couch, and Keely hastily sat up. "Alright," Phil called from the floor.

"Now she's _walking him home_!" Keely squealed.

"She's being nice… he's new here…"

"Hey… I was nice to the new kid… and look where it got me…"

"Good point," Phil murmured. "I am amazing…"

"Though… I am the only reason you survived in school, you know…"

"You're right. There's no _way_ I could've gotten by in school. _Nothing_ could've helped me survive…"

"I get the point, Phil," she said, cutting him off. "So… just get some sleep before I have to ask Mary to send someone to knock you unconscious."

Phil laughed. "Anything for you, mademoiselle," he said, drowsily…

* * *

**Hm… really didn't know how to end this thing… but I hope that this ending was good enough… Kinda getting some weird ideas in my head… we'll see what becomes of them…**

**Anyway... just review, si vous plait... **


End file.
